


your lips on mine

by laughlovelashton



Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fill, SO FLUFFY, and there's not even that much of it, cheeky bit of malum at the end, i only rated it teen because of the swearing, i've had this prompt in my head for so long and i finally got around to writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughlovelashton/pseuds/laughlovelashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's swearing problem has gotten out of hand, and Ashton wants to help him break it.</p><p>or</p><p>luke has to kiss ashton every time he says a swear word</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lips on mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A doesn't like how much Person B swears. So, they make up some rules: every time Person B swears they have to give Person A a cute little kiss.

Ashton can think of better ways to be woken up then by the sound of breaking dishes.

"Shit!" The curly-haired boy grumbles as Luke's voice echoes through the flat. He makes peace with the fact that he won't be getting anymore sleep, and sits up in bed. Ashton can still hear Luke crashing around downstairs, a string of swears making its way up into Ashton's bedroom. With each foul word uttered, Ashton can feel himself getting more and more annoyed. Finally, he's had enough, and makes his way down the stairs, ready to give Luke a piece of his mind.

"Okay, what the _hell_ are you doing down here?" Pots and pans are covering every inch of counter space in their shared kitchen, and there's a smashed jar of pickles on the floor. Pickles. Luke doesn't even like pickles. The blonde is standing by the sink, trying to work the plastic off of a roll of paper towels.

"I swear, all I was trying to do was make some fucking breakfast, and now I have to clean this shit up, and everything is fucking _ridiculous_." Luke is grumbling more to himself at this point, but Ashton hears every word.

"You know what else is ridiculous?" he crosses his arms. "All the swearing you've been doing lately. Seriously, Luke, it's gotten to the point where we can't even have a conversation without you cursing at least twice." Luke has given up on the paper towels and has instead fixed his gaze on Ashton. There's a pause.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ashton simply raises an unimpressed eyebrow. It takes Luke a second to figure out what he said, and Ashton is pleased to see that he has the decency to blush slightly.

"Okay, maybe you have a point." he admits. Ashton sighs.

"At least you're able to admit it." he says. "Now, let's get this mess cleaned up, yeah?" Ashton takes the paper towels out of Luke's hands, ripping easily through the plastic and starting to mop up the pickle juice.

"Fucking paper towels." Luke mutters.

Ashton throws the roll at his head.

*

It's about a week later when the topic of Luke's excessive swearing comes up again.

This time, they're sitting together on the couch. Luke has been playing Fifa for the past hour, while Ashton has been alternating between reading a book and staring at Luke. (You can hardly blame him. Luke had inadvertently grabbed one of Ashton's tee-shirts, and the material is stretched tightly across his broad chest and back. Ashton's only human after all.)

"Are you fucking serious?!" Luke suddenly shouts, startling Ashton and causing him to drop his book. "Move, you useless piece of _shit_!"

"Okay, that's enough." Ashton grabs the remote, turning off the telly and moving to stand in front of Luke. "You have a serious problem." Luke sighs.

"Look, Ash, we've been over this. I swear too much, I get it, but I really have been trying to stop! It's hard!" he's pouting at Ashton now, but the older boy isn't having it.

"No, we're going to solve this problem right now." Ashton sits next to Luke again, closer this time. "We need some kind of consequence for you." Luke knits his eyebrows.

"What, like a swear jar?"

"No." Ashton shakes his head. "That would be too easy." he thinks for a moment. Suddenly, an idea pops into his head, and it's so ridiculous that Ashton almost dismisses it immediately. But then he thinks, why not?

"Okay, how's this?" he turns to face Luke. "Every time you swear," he smirks. "You have to kiss me." Luke whips his head around, eyes wide.

" _What_?!"

"You heard me! Every time you say a bad word, you have to give me a kiss." Ashton knows he's being a little selfish, and that it could totally backfire, but at this point he doesn't really care about the circumstance. As long as he gets to kiss Luke, he'll be happy.

" _Kiss you_?" Luke asks, looking at Ashton like he's just grown three extra heads. Ashton frowns.

"Geez, Luke. No need to look so disgusted." Luke shakes his head.

"No! It's not that!" he blushes slightly, and Ashton would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit pleased. "I'm just surprised. I think it's a good idea, hopefully it'll work."

"Oh. Alright then. Great." That was easier than Ashton expected.

"Yeah." Luke says, smirking and going back to his game.

"Great."

*

Luke doesn't swear at all for the rest of the day, much to Ashton's disappointment. However, the next morning is a different story.

Ashton sleepily makes his way into the kitchen just in time to hear Luke utter a loud 'fuck!' as he burns his hand on the stovetop.

"No swearing." he mumbles tiredly. "Have to give me a kiss now." he makes his way over to Luke, stumbling in his sock feet. Luke is quick to catch him around the waist, keeping him upright.

"Woah, slow your roll, kitten. I'm getting there." Ashton blushes at the pet name. It's not out of the ordinary for them to use terms of endearment with each other, but it's never been in such a domestic situation. They were also never followed by what might possibly be the sweetest kiss Ashton has ever received.

It's just a gentle press of lips, Luke's warm and firm against Ashton's own. It's short, and leaves Ashton craving more. When the two pull away, they spend a small forever gazing into each other's eyes. The beeping of the smoke alarm is what finally pulls them away from each other.

"Shit, the eggs! Luke yells, running to get the fire extinguisher and stop their breakfast from burning. It takes Ashton a minute to stop laughing. When he finally does, Luke is pouting and Ashton just smiles.

"I hope you realize that you just swore. Again." Luke rolls his eyes, but wastes no time in pulling Ashton in for another kiss.

*

The whole 'kiss for a swear' program has been going on for about two weeks, and Luke doesn't seem to be getting any better. He's ended up having to kiss Ashton multiple times a day. Not that Ashton's complaining because it's _Luke_.

They're having a movie night with Michael and Calum when Luke stubs his toe on the way to get more popcorn.

"Fuck me, that hurt!" he exclaims, staring petulantly at his injured toe.

Ashton coughs pointedly, and Luke makes his way over, leaning down and pecking Ashton's lips sweetly before continuing into the kitchen. Ashton turns back to the movie, only to see Calum and Michael giving him strange looks from the couch.

"What?"

"Since when are you and Luke together?" Michael asks. His attention shifts to Calum. "Did you know about this?"

"We're not dating." Ashton interrupts. Calum raises an eyebrow.

"It sure looks like it, bro." Ashton glances towards the kitchen.

"It's not-no. It's just to help him stop swearing." he insists, crossing his arms and leaning back in his recliner.

"If you say so." Michael says. Ashton huffs, turning back to the television. However, he can still feel Calum and Michael throwing questioning glances his way.

"You know what? I'm going to go help Luke with the snacks." he stands, heading towards the kitchen.

"You mean make out with your 'not boyfriend'." Michael mutters. Ashton smiles when he hears Calum smack him on the arm.

He enters the kitchen and leans against the island. Luke is facing the microwave, waiting for the popcorn to finish, and doesn't see the other boy enter. When the microwave beeps, Luke takes the bag out and sets it on the counter. He turns to grab a bowl, and jumps when he realizes he's not alone.

"Shit, Ash! You scared me!" Luke smacks his hand over his mouth the minute the words leave his lips. "Oops." Ashton sighs before making his way closer to the blonde boy.

"Pay up." he whispers, though he's not sure why. Luke smiles gently down at Ashton, pulling him closer by the waist.

"C'mere kitten." he says just as softly. He rests his forehead on Ashton's, and the shorter boy brings his arms around Luke's neck.

This kiss is different from the others. Instead of just getting it over with, Luke takes his time, nosing along Ashton's jaw and leaving soft kisses as he goes.

"Lukey-" Ashton whimpers.

"Yes, love?" Luke finally pulls back a little to look him in the eye.

"Please, just-kiss me now, yeah?" Luke's smiles widely, giving in and connecting his lips with Ashton's.

Ashton's skin feels like it's on fire as Luke keeps kissing and _kissing_ him. It gets to the point where Luke turns them around so he can lift Ashton onto the counter, nudging his way between Ashton's legs as he keeps kissing him.

They finally pull away for a well-deserved breather, but they stay close, breathing in each other's space and holding on to whatever they can get their hands on.

"You know," Luke says, trailing his hands up and down Ashton's back and looking him in the eye. "Your whole 'get me to stop swearing' plan is terrible." Ashton tilts his head in confusion, still too dazed from kissing Luke to think properly.

"Why?" Luke smiles, and can't help but press another kiss to Ashton's mouth.

"If anything, it made me want to swear more, just to have the chance to kiss you." Ashton giggles, pulling Luke closer.

"Well you can work on the whole swearing thing, but for now, I'd rather just keep kissing you." Luke laughs, pressing a wet kiss to Ashton's cheek and making him squeal.

"That can be arranged." he says, quickly bringing his lips back to Ashton's, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

("I told you they'd be making out!" Michael shouts, startling the two out of their embrace.

"Geez, get a room you guys!" Calum says, frowning and crossing his arms. "We eat in here."

"You're just jealous." Ashton retorts with a grin. "You just want someone to kiss."

Calum glares at him for a moment, before turning and pulling a surprised Michael down into a heated kiss. Luke and Ashton just laugh.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, there are so many prompts that I've seen that I've wanted to write, so I'll be putting them here. If you have any prompts you want me to fill, send me a message and I'll do my best! No smut please! :)
> 
> *  
> tumblr: mermaid_larry


End file.
